Elseworld Chronicles
by Barbuta
Summary: This story tells about Will, a boy who is brought in the world of Aramar. He is the chosen to free the land from Beléssan and the Four Kings. A task that is much more difficult than anyone ever imagined...
1. The Trial

Elseworld Chronicles

CHAPTER ONE

**THE TRIAL**

Everybody was silent as the boy entered the room. Never had it happened before in the long history of Aramar that a fourteen year old lad went on trial.

The young man, dark-haired and with green eyes, walked slowly but determined and in no way hesitant down the aisle between the benches where the attendants sat in the room. The people stared at him, but they remained silent. No word was exchanged and nobody whispered anything to his neighbor. Only one man was distracted as a lonely fly buzzed through the room and around his head. The man waved his right hand in the direction of the annoying insect and it flew away, to look for someone else it could tease.

The courtroom, in which the trial took place, was a very big hall, at least twice the length and width of a normal house. The walls were covered with plates made of _rávatavar_, the precious wood from the Wolf's Grove. Big windows let light stream into the room. They were framed with the dark wood of the horn tree, and their upper edge closed in an arch. The window grate was separated in scales that shimmered yellow and blue. But today the windows were opened and sunlight poured in. Outside in front of the window grew a mighty silver birch, and around it sprawled a dragon fang scrub, the _ánglagâr_, so-called because of his blossoms that looked like a dragon's mouth. _Naugûr_ flowers sprouted between big groups of blue clover. The plants and flowers grew exuberantly, because nobody looked after them. To the men, the events inside of the courtroom were more important.

The boy seemed not to be bothered by the fact that he attracted all eyes like a magnetic rock. And still, his dark gaze created a shadow on his face. He was in a bad temper; nobody doubted that.

As he stopped in front of the judge's desk and waited, he stood in the light of the sun that fell in through one of the windows. Now one half of his face was illuminated by the light while the other half lied in the shadow. An eerie view, and many considered this as sign for his dark shady soul.

The people rose as the judge stormed into the hall. He was a chubby man with only a few hairs left on his small head. This was not the first trial Judge Hara conducted, but a young man never before stood in front of him.

Not far from the judge's desk sat Thêl on a wooden chair. Thêl had been present at many trials as a consultant because he was considered one of the wisest persons of the land and his advices had always been worthwhile.

After the judge took a seat, and the people did so too, he looked in the eyes of the boy but the very didn't return the look. He stared along, not with empty eyes, but also not concentrated on the man in front of him.

„Well, Gaman, you know why you are standing here, don't you?" Hara began, but Gaman, as

the boy was called, continued to not look at him. "You were brought here because of murder.

Do you understand? You are here because you killed a man!"

Now Gaman's eyes wandered up to the plump man behind the desk, but his look continued to be cold and disrespectful.

„No." he replied.

„No? What do you mean?" Hara asked back.

„I did not murder anybody. I couldn't." Not only onto the judge Gaman gave the expression

of an unrelenting hard adult when he said these words.

„But we have witnesses that watched you during the murder." Hara returned.

„If so, then they are lying. I did not do anything." Gaman said straight-faced.

„No. No, surely not. All of the three witnesses are honest and, to some extent, eminently

respectable persons. I believe them – You, in contrast, not."

Suddenly the lad's temper changed, like the weather in late spring. On his face, where dark clouds were just hanging, there was now a heavy thunderstorm blustering. He became aggressive. Very aggressive.

„Very well! I confess! I killed him!" he screamed.

„And then you usurped his treasure of gold, didn't you?" the judge replied.

„His treasure? Oh no, not his. Mine! His precious gold is now my own. It is my treasure! My

precious!" Gaman screamed at the top of his lungs.

„Well, when you go to jail now you won't need it!" Hara said strictly.

And again Gaman's temper changed. He was still enraged but at the same time bemazed.

„Could you please repeat that?" he asked with an angry undertone.

„I said, when you now go to jail, then..." Judge Hara answered, but Gaman interrupted him.

„To jail? I'm just fourteen! I am not grown yet that you can imprison my like a murderer or a

pack of thieves!"

„Whoever is old enough to wield a sword will be called to account if he slays someone with it

on purpose." Thêl suddenly said, who watched the whole scenery in silence so far.

Before Gaman was able to retort something Hara said: „Thêl speaks the truth. This is our law.

And you, Gaman, are undoubtedly old enough to hold a sword and also wield it. And there is

also no doubt that you wielded it on purpose and with an evil mind. If you would have been

attacked by bandits and would have defended yourself, than we would have no reason

to accuse you, but you slayed someone on purpose. And because you confessed it you will

be sentenced."

Now Gaman didn't know what to say, but it was clear that he knew he had no more chance.

„I... I don't accept this judgment. I..." he stuttered.

„Well, you killed someone and therefore you'll be put in prison. Whether you like this or not

is irrelevant." Hara said with the strictest voice he could exhibit, a voice that he normally

only uses on brutal murderers and criminals.

And so the judgment was pronounced. Judge Hara adjudged Gaman to prison sentence until he reached manhood. After the verdict was decided Gaman didn't say anything anymore. He went on staring along aimlessly and was hauled off silently.

„What do you say to that?" Hara asked Thêl, after Gaman and the other people left the hall.

„Strange. Very strange." Thêl replied. „Where did you say did this boy came from?"

„From Nauras." Hara answered.

„Nauras? Weird. I know this village. One of the most peaceful places I have ever seen. I

cannot imagine that one of the residents turns into a murderer just because of a little

gold." Thêl said.

„Well, it would not be the first time you make a mistake. Besides, he confessed it." the judge

replied.

„Nevertheless, there is something amiss. Although I must admit that this did not come

completely unexpected."

„Why, what do you mean?"

Thêl's voice suddenly became loud and clanging. He reminded Hara of a priest sermonizing in front of the loyal believers. „The prophecy had forecast that strange things will happen

when the time comes as the Chosen One appear from another realm and finally liberate us

from everything that torments us." As he finished his sentence Thêl looked at Hara in a

normal way again.

Hara could not help himself and laughed. „The prophecy? I don't know..."

„You do not believe in it?" Thêl asked.

„No, not really."

„Well, maybe you should, my friend."

„Come on, you know me. For me such fairy tales are a nice distraction, like women. But

nothing more and nothing less. Now come, let's go."

Slowly Hara and Thêl paced out of the hall, and the close knocking of their steps echoed through the empty room. And after the doors of the courtroom were closed, it became silent. Only the fly still buzzed in the room, flew around and then whirred out of the window, as the last witness of the strangest trial that ever occurred in Aramar.


	2. Welcome to Aramar!

CHAPTER TWO

**WELCOME TO ARAMAR!**

Will ran. He ran, like he had run seldom before. Even though that was no rarity. By now, it happened every day that he had to run away from some of his classmates.

And Will didn't even know why. He never did anything wrong. Sure, he was an outsider, who liked to squeal on others and to suck up to the teachers. He also preferred helping his teachers to doing something with his classmates. But was that enough to despise him? Or was it, because he was something of a nerd who liked to take away other pupils chances for a good mark? Was that the reason? Will didn't know, and in that moment he didn't think about it.

It was three boys who followed him. Two of them he didn't know, they seemed to be new. But the third one, who ran at the head of his pursuers, he knew very well. It was Donny Macken. He always joined the boys chasing Will. Apparently, he had a personal reason for hating him.

The trio that ran screaming after him pressed Will, forcing him to run even faster. He paid attention to where he was running. He only ran through placed that had no narrow streets or gardens, so that his followers could not surround him. By now, he had a lot of experience doing that.

He ran past a church that he knew since he was a child. He used to go in there often, with his parents. But today, the church would bring him no salvation.

Will hastened over the lawn next to the church. The people there sitting on the benches jumped up with a start as he and his pursuers ran by. Surely some of them would fret about „today's youth".

Slowly Wills legs started to ache. He did not know how long he had been running, because time just flies when you're in pursuit. But he knew that soon he would run out of breath. Therefore he had to find a way to lose his followers quickly.

Will saw many side streets while running by, and he pondered if one of them could save him. But what if he would choose one that has a dead end? This was a risk he was not willing to take.

Suddenly Will saw the solution for his problem: Only a few meters left of him were the outskirts of the city, and there lay the old forest.

It was a thick and dark forest where you could get lost easily. The trees stood very tightly next to each other, and let only very little light shine through them. It was almost as if they stood together so that no light may enter the forest. The deeper you went into it, the darker it became. Those who entered the forest said that at a certain depth, it actually becomes pitch-dark.

The trees were all gnarly and twisted, and only very few of them had leafs or needles. Many of the trees almost seemed alive, and some people say that they kidnap and kill children that dare to go into the forest. Many say that the spirits of the dead townspeople are in the trees. That's why it is also called _Dead Forest_.

Indeed, some children had vanished that went into the forest. But the people mostly explain this with criminals and child molesters, and actually hardly anybody believes that something supernatural is behind this. Many teenagers even go into the forest as a test of courage.

This forest could be Wills saving. If he went deep enough in there, he surely could shake off his followers.

Without hesitating Will sped up and headed for the forest, while the three boys followed him.

As soon as he had entered the forest, he shortly followed the dirt road that led into the woods and ended soon, because nobody went far into it. Past rotting trees, he eventually ran directly into the woods. He ran past the trees, hastened through the underwood and looked for an opportunity to lose his followers.

Will ran deeper and deeper into the woods, and it got darker and darker. Soon he would not be able to see anything, and the search for a hiding place would be futile. Therefore, he looked for one carefully.

Then Will saw an old tree which had a thick branch sticking out and on which he could climb. Since he just had a little advance, there was a possibility that he could hide from the three here. Fast as the wind he scurried up the tree and crouched down on a spot where he deemed himself safe.

Indeed it did not take long until he heard rustling leaves, cracking twigs and panting. And immediately after that, the three pursuers appeared, now slower, looking around the trees like predators in search for their prey. Will held his breath. But he was lucky. None of the three noticed him. „Where is that worm?" he heard one say. „Maybe he disappeared, just like the other kids. Maybe we are next." the other replied. „Those are just fairy tales. Idiot." the first one said. „Shut up! Let's go!" Donny barked, and the others obeyed. They ran off, into the even darker parts of the forest.

After he could not hear his followers any more, Will had to laugh silently. He was relieved. Eased, he prepared to jump down from the tree and go home. But suddenly, the branch he was sitting on started to crack and to creak, and all of a sudden it broke to pieces. Will had overlooked that the trees were old and couldn't carry a human weight for long. He landed on the ground harshly, but at least on his feet.

Unfortunately, the branch didn't crack silently. Suddenly Will heard a voice: „There's that jackass! I see him!" It was Donny. Wills trick didn't work for long. The pursuit continued.

Will did not know in which direction he was running. He did not care. Those three guys were pissed off, and he didn't want to know what they would do to him. That's why he didn't think about it, but simply ran in any direction, as fast as he could. His pursuers followed him.

After he ran for some time, something strange happened. For a moment, everything around him turned to white. For an instant, all he could see was white nothingness. Nevertheless, Will did not stop. He assumed that all this running and exertion made him see things. Nevertheless, this phenomenon vanished as fast as it had come, and he was back in the forest.

At this very moment Will fell down. It was as if all the strength in his feet was taken away, and so he fell to the ground. He just lay there, powerless. Fear overcame him. Now his followers would surely catch up with him.

To his big surprise, nothing happened. His pursuers did not come. Everything around him was silent. This astonished Will, because they had not been that far behind. They should have caught up with him by now. But they did not. There was nothing to hear, no footsteps, no screaming. Like they had been swallowed by the earth.

Although Will was surprised, he was still relieved. Apparently he did manage to lose them somehow.

As Will looked around, he noticed that he was lying on the dirt road. So he was not far from the edge of the forest, and would be home soon.

When he stood up, he noticed something else. The trees suddenly did not look as old and twisted. They were all much fresher, and stood farer apart, so that sunlight shone in and the whole forest seemed bright and friendly. The trees were all leafy. They had all either light, sap green leaves or dark green needles. There were even some butterflies fluttering between the trees. Will had the feeling to be in a completely different forest. The only explanation that he found was that reached the other end of the woods, which may look different. Since nobody had gone that far before, nobody knew.

Will decided to just go out of the forest, as then he would see where he was. As far as he knew, the forest was not that large, so he would find home easily, even from the other end.

It did not take Will long to see light shining through the trees. The exit seemed to be near. Will hastened his steps; he looked forward to get out of the forest. He made a quick step beyond the edge of the woods – and was scared out of his wits. He had expected streets and houses, a concrete jungle. What lay in front of him was a field! A gigantic field, covered with grass and a tree here and there. Far away he saw something like a village, composed of small houses.

Will could not believe what he saw. Where was he? This could not be the other end of the old forest, because he knew that there was no field in his vicinity, only a broad freeway. So where was he?

Will had no time to think about it. Suddenly, he heard a rustling behind him. Donny, he thought. So he had found him at last! But this presumption evaporated when he also heard a growling coming from the underwood. This was no man, Will knew that immediately. This was an animal. A wild beast, probably hungry.

Will was struck by panic. He would have preferred the three pursuers now, at least they would have let him live.

He made a step backwards. He desperately looked for something that he could use to defend himself. Unfortunately, he could not find anything.

But it was too late. With a dart the animal jumped out of the woods. When Will saw it, he was just as surprised as he was frightened. He had never seen anything like that creature that stood before him. At first glance, one could have deemed it human, as it stood upright on its hind legs. But its skin was scaly like that of a lizard, and it was blue. On each hand it had three sharp claws. The head was like that of a lizard or a crocodile: long and slim, with big eyes and countless sharp teeth. It was much larger than Will, even larger than a grown man.

The beast snarled at Will. He made another step backwards, but he knew that running away was useless. The animal would surely catch up with him, and he was still tired from fleeing the boys.

Suddenly the creature advanced towards him, with its head first and baring its teeth. Will stepped back, and in his panic he did not know how to help him, other than pulling his school rucksack from his back and hitting the beast with it. The animal jerked back and looked dumbfounded. But it was not impressed. Will planted another punch with his backpack, but the creature reacted quickly, snatched the pack with its mouth and claws and ripped it out of Wills hand. Will, now unarmed, made another step back, but he was sure that the beast would kill him now.

Just as the creature wanted to strike again, something swished out of the forest and struck it at the head. Will identified the thing as an arrow, which now stuck in the animals head. It screamed with pain and writhed around, but that was all it could do. Fast like the wind a man darted out of the woods and lunged at the beast. He had a sword in his hand that he now drove through the animals body, so that it came out at the front. With its body pierced, it cried out, and then it collapsed, dead.

Will breathed heavily, and his heart pounded. He looked at the beast, which now stared at him with empty eyes. He knew that it was dead and did not pose a threat anymore.

Then his glance wandered to the man that killed it. He was a big man of sturdy stature. He had long, dark blonde hair and scar ran down his forehead. He wore a strange garment that Will could only describe as „medieval": He wore an auburn shirt and a green sleeveless coat over it. On his legs he wore simple, light brown pants, and dark brown boots at his feet. His forearms were bedecked with brown bracers, and on his back he carried a bow.

The man pulled the sword out of the body of the creature and started wiping the blood off with a cloth.

In that moment another person came out of the woods. It was a boy, a little younger than Will. He had black curly hair and wore medieval clothing too: brown pants and a white shirt. Will had never seen someone who wore something like that in this area and was of sound mind.

„Is everything okay?" the boy said to the man.

„All good." the man replied. „Difficulties were overcome." When he said those words, he looked at the creature. Then he looked at Will and said: „You are safe now."

Suddenly Wills legs softened. He had the feeling they were made of pudding. Then everything around him started to turn, and he became dizzy. „Are you okay?" the boy asked him. Finally he smiled and added: „Welcome to Aramar." Then everything went black, and Will passed out.


	3. Durzog

CHAPTER THREE

**DURZOG**

„So... Thêl, right?" Will asked a little hesitant.

„Correct, that is my name." said the man walking next to him.

„Well, thanks again for saving me. Both of you." Will said, and looked at the boy walking at

his other side. The boy stroke his black curls bashfully.

„No need to mention it." Thêl replied. „That was our task."

„You seem to understand something of that." Will said and smiled.

„Verily. But let me tell you, there is no thing in this world that a good swords blade cannot

pierce."

The boy next to Will smiled thereupon and added: „But I remember you saying something

completely different with that ogre some days ago. Did you not say that you could not even

scratch water with your blade?"

„Well, yes, that is right." the warrior retorted. „But I got me a new sword since then."

Thereupon, the boy laughed loudly.

Will just walked between the two and did not understand anything. He looked at them both, and then he turned to the boy:

„I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

„Oh, I thought I mentioned it. Sorry." the boy answered. „I am Duncan. Well, actually my

name's Jack Macey, but here in Aramar I am called Duncan."

„Aramar?" Will asked confused. „You have already mentioned that name. What is that?"

„Aramar is the land we stand in. Look around you. Everything you see, every bit of earth, that

is Aramar."

„Strange." Will said. „I've never heard of such a land before. Guess we never went through

that in geography class."

The boy laughed. „Oh, I believe that. That would have been a miracle. You know, Aramar

does not exist in the world you and I come from."

Will shook his head in bewilderment. „I don't understand that."

„How should I explain...?" Duncan replied and scratched his head. „Look. Do you remember

the white light that you saw in the forest?" Will nodded. „That was a dimension gate,

bringing you from your world into this one. Aramar is another world. Another dimension.

Another plane of reality. I cannot explain it better to you. But be patient. In the village there

is someone you can explain everything."

Will nodded again, but he did not say anything. It was all too confusing for him.

„We will arrive soon." Thêl said. „Only a few more miles. Then you can rest, and everything

will be explained to you. So do not worry."

„So there is no chance that something might attack us, like that beast just then?" Will asked.

"No, do not worry." Thêl replied. "That creature was a Tarkoid, or a Dragon Man, if you

prefer that. They dwell in forests, and do not attack outside of them. So we are safe from

them. Anyway, it does not matter. We are in an open field, where we could see any assailant

coming. So, as I said, do not worry."

Not worrying was hard for Will to do, since he did not understand what had happened and where he was. At least he knew that he was safe, but that did not ease him very much.

The three marched for about an hour, and during this time Will constantly looked around and explored the surroundings with his eyes. But there was not very much to see. All around him he saw grass as far as the eye could see. It was all around them, and only rarely grew a tree or a rock out of it. Behind him was the forest he came from and which seemed to range wide. In front of him was the village that Thêl had called Cestilla and where the three longed to get to.

Eventually they reached the village Cestilla. For Will, who grew up in a metropolis, it gave the impression of being very primitive. Around the village was a large fence built from thick logs. The fence had a big gate that was now standing open. The houses were all made of wood and had flat wooden roofs. There were no real windows, only openings. In front of most of the houses stood crates and barrels. Many of the huts had gardens, and some inhabitants had even prepared little acres.

As soon as the three had entered the village, a woman came running towards them. She was young and wore a long brown dress. She had black hair and a red headscarf bound to it.

She whispered to the three: „Good that you are here, Thêl. You have to hide the boy!"

„Ferénni! What is going on?" Thêl asked just as silent.

„One of the Generals is here." the woman replied. „Hurry."

Without saying another word, Thêl grabbed Will by the arm and ran into the closest hut. There, they ran up some stairs, on some kind of attic, where they could watch through a window opening what was going on.

On a large clearance between the houses was a big crowd, which Duncan and the woman had already joined. In the crowd were men and women of every age, as well as children. Will assumed that those were the inhabitants of Cestilla.

The people formed a circle, and in their midst stood two men.  
One was an old man wearing a long grey robe and a long beard. The other one looked frightening. He carried a shield and wore a dark armor with big pauldrons, and spikes on them. His was adorned with a mustache and a goatee. Besides many wrinkles he had a big scar that ran from his eye down his left side of the face.

„Pay attention." Thêl said and nudged Wills arm. „The man with the long beard is Eeza. He is

a wise man that can teach you many things. The other one is one of our enemies. He is one

of those who do not want to have you here. Although... I haven't seen him before. Ah, that

does not matter. The only important thing for you is knowing this: Those people cannot be

trusted."

Will only nodded and then he turned back to the events on the village square.

After he had observed all the people, the man with the armor started to speak: „Are all inhabitants of this village present?" he asked. Will thought that his voice put his teeth on edge, and was very intimidating. If that man would have given him an order, he would have obeyed, just because of that voice.

„Yes, everybody is here." Eeza answered. „But who might you be? A new face, as it seems."

„You do not know who I am?" the man replied snippy. „Primitive countrymen. I am under

direct order of King Chardion, the noble eastern king. I am General Durzog." He paused for

a moment, as if to see how impressed the people would be hearing his name. But they only

stared at him.

„What of General Málatar?" Eeza asked gleefully. „We actually expected him to pay us a

visit."

„A... visit?" Durzog asked dumbfounded, and his voice got louder. „Why do you think I came

here!? For drinking wine and having a chat!?"

„So tell us why you are here." Eeza replied.

„You know that very well, old idiot." the General growled. „Do not try to make a fool out of

me. You have opened one of your dimensional gates and let a stranger in this world. And

you know very well that that is forbidden."

„Oh, really?" Eeza asked sneeringly.

„Do not act like that." Durzog said angrily. „You yokels are such idiots! You think, just

because we cannot see them, we cannot notice them. But each of the four kings can feel the

old magic of the gates! You cannot hide something like that from us!"

Eeza nodded, and then he said. „I see. Well, those are dire accusations. I only wonder if you

can prove them?" Durzog looked at him surprised. „Can you prove that it was us who

opened the gate?"

„How dare you?" the General shouted. „Are you calling my lord, your king, a liar?"

„Oh, by no means." Eeza answered. „I am sure that he has felt a gate. But who says that it was

us who opened it?"

„The gate occurred in the Midera Woods, no far from this village." Durzog replied.

„That may be, but that does not have to mean anything. Have you considered that it may have been the Foresters?"

Durzog made an angry face and clenched his teeth. But he did not say anything.

Eventually, he raised his hand and gazed at Eeza. Suddenly his hand started glowing. While it only glowed weak at the beginning, it soon shone as bright as a star. A strange energy seemed to come from it, which everyone could feel, even Thêl and Will. Then Durzog held his hand towards a house at the edge of the village. All of a sudden, an enormous lightning jerked out of his hand, flashed over the heads of the people and headed towards the hut. When the bolt hit it, it burst asunder with a great bang. A despairing outcry came from the midst of the crowd.

After the smoke had cleared away, the charred debris appeared. It was not much left of the house, except some fragments of the wall.

Durzog turned back to Eeza. „That was a warning, dotard. If we should find proof that you lied to us and you indeed shelter a stranger, then it is going to get ugly for you. Understood?"

Eeza simply nodded. He had no more desire for raillery.

„Good. Very good." the General grumbled. „I am wasting my time here anyway. Remember:

This is not over yet."

After these worlds, Durzog turned around and walked towards his horse that he left at the entrance of the village. Out of fear, the people stepped aside as he walked by them.

But in the middle of the crowd, he stopped. He looked back at Eeza and said: „Oh, another

thing. Is the man called Thêl, son of Thân, present?"

„No." Eeza replied. „No, he left a few days ago for Eylan Mor. Urgent dealings with

Brethilian. You understand?" Thereupon Durzog said nothing. „Did you want anything from

him?" Eeza asked.

Durzog shook his head. „No. Just a... formality."

Then the General marched further through the crowd. As he went by the debris of the house, the spat in them contemptuously. Then he threw a last evil look at Eeza, before he mounted his horse at the village's exit and rode off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Thêl and Will came out of their hiding place. Thêl immediately walked towards Eeza, and Will followed him.

„So Beléssan has chosen a new General. A great choice." Thêl said sarcastically.

Eeza nodded. „What an unpleasant fellow. But I can understand why Beléssan chose him."

Eventually the old man turned to Will. „Ah, and you are the boy we were all waiting for.

Please, excuse the inappropriate greeting. But we did not expect a visit from a General that

soon. Though, I understand that you have other worries and do not care about that. You have

got many questions, and surely you are tired. Well, go rest. Sleep. Tomorrow is the day for

answers and long explanations." And to Duncan he then said: „Show him his quarters. Let

him stay with you in Armári's house, there is room enough for both of you."  
Will did not say anything, and neither did Duncan. The boy then led him to his temporary quarters, while Eeza and Thêl followed them with their eyes.

„I am surprised that this General was here so quickly." Thêl said.

„Yes." Eeza retorted. „But I am more surprised that he left so quickly, as simple as that.

Something is wrong here. I do not like this at all." Thêl nodded. „Can you imagine why he

asked for you, pray tell?"

„Not at all." Thêl answered. „He lied when he said that he had asked for my name without a

reason. But what he had in mind, I cannot say."

For a moment the two men stood next to each other, lost in thoughts.

„Well, be that as it may." Thêl eventually said. „You should rest as well, Eeza. An important

day awaits you tomorrow."

„You are right. Tomorrow." the old man replied. „Tomorrow is a big day."


	4. A Bitter Truth

CHAPTER FOUR

**A BITTER TRUTH**

„Where am I?" That was the first thought that came to Will's head. He had just opened his eyes, but he was not sure if he was awake or still dreaming. The ceiling that he was now looking at was not the same that he was usually staring at. This one was brown and ornated with lines, curlicues and patterns. The ceiling he usually looked at was white, not decorated and had a chandelier hanging from it.

Will had to think why his ceiling suddenly looked so different. He soon remembered everything: his flight from Donny, the old forest, the white light, the lizard creature, his rescue by Thêl and the dark General. At first Will had thought that it was all but a dream. His dreams sometimes had the liability to be wild and fantastic. But he soon realized that he did not think that is was a dream, but rather hoped. In fact, he wished nothing more than being home. But it was a fool's hope. The room he lay in, which looked nothing like his home, was the crucial proof for that.

Will was in a room that was made of wood and strongly decorated like the ceiling. The wood smelled like a forest after the rain, and he liked it. He now saw that the ceiling was very high up. Two men could have probably stood on each other and would still have had enough space. The room was also very long, 15 feet at least. At the other end stood a wooden closet and a shelf with some books in it.

As long as the room was, it was also narrow. When Will stood up slowly and with wobbly feet, he could already touch the wall with his face. While he supported himself on that wall, he moved past the bed, towards the other side. He walked slowly, not only because he was still feeling weak but also because he observed the whole room. Thereby a large wooden chest caught his eye that stood next to the shelf. He wondered what might be inside it. But since it was not his, he dismissed that thought. He also found a doorway, which was just a door frame without the door itself. It was halfway between the bed and the closet.

Will decided to go through it. But before that, he had a look at the bed. The bedclothes were white, but had red garnishments: embellishments and curvy patterns that ended in flowers. He also found a window that was high above the bed. This one had glass in it, but not ordinary see-through glass. This glass was milky and blue like the sea, and sunlight shone through it.

Will eventually went through the doorway to see where he was. After he had gone through it, he immediately saw that he was in the second floor of a house. On his left side was a wooden handrail, and behind it he could see the first floor, with a big round table and a settee on the left side. He heard steps, and rattling like plates. He quickly went on too see who was there. He was not afraid, he somehow knew that he was safe.

On his way he observed the rest of the floor which looked like the room he came from. The walls were all made of wood, with curvy decorations. Two large windows made of blue glass were on the opposite wall. On the right wall stood another shelf, but this one was empty. On his way down Will went past another two closets, and a corner with many chests and barrels.

Hesitantly Will went down the stair leading to the first floor. Although he was not afraid, he was still unsure who or what he should expect. To his relief he saw nobody on the first floor, which actually seemed to be just one big room. At the end of the stairs was a big table with a top that raised towards the end. A couple of ink pots and quills lay on it, as well as some sheets of paper. Those looked different than those Will knew. They were slightly brown and uneven, with unshaped, torn edges.

Will continued to look around on the first floor. He discovered a fireplace on the left wall with some logs lying inside. Across the fireplace was the table which he had already seen from above. He now saw that a candle was standing on it. Some pieces of metallic cutlery were lying on the table, as well as two metallic plates. Between them lay some folded cloths.

To the left of the table Will saw a door. He had no doubt that it led outside, for it had a small blue window through which light streamed in. Will toyed with the idea of opening it and going outside. Maybe he could manage to leave the village and find a way home. But then it crossed his mind: Where should he go to? He did not knew this land. What if he met one of those creatures again? It was a big risk that he was not willing to take.

A voice jerked him out of his world of thought: „Ah, hello, you finally woke up."

Will jumped up and turned around. Behind him stood Duncan. He wore the same shirt and the same pants as yesterday. It seemed that he had come from a hallway to the left of the fireplace that Will had not seen before.

„Have I scared you? I'm sorry." Duncan said impishly.

Will dismissed it. „That's ok."

„Do you want a bite to eat?" Duncan asked, and thereby Will saw the tray that he had in his hands. Bread, cheese and some cut meat lay on it.

Will just nodded.

„Then have a seat." Duncan said and nodded towards the big table. „I've also made some tea."

„I am not a friend of tea." Will replied. „But under these circumstances..."

Duncan smiled, and then he vanished in the hallway next to the fireplace, which seemed to lead to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Will sat down at the table, on a chair looking to the door. A short while later, Duncan returned with two large cups and a steaming teapot.

He put everything on the table and said: „Be my guest."

„Thanks." Will said. He took some of the bread and cheese, while Duncan poured himself some tea.

„Do you like it?" the curly boy suddenly asked.

„Actually, yes." Will returned. „Tastes different somehow. Dunno why."

„I know, right?" Duncan said smiling. „Everything here is much more fresh and natural, because it comes directly from the animal on the table."

Will nodded. „I see."

The boys ate and drank until they were satisfied. Then they were silent for a while, but eventually Duncan asked: „Say, how do you feel?"

„What?" Will returned, surprised by the question.

„Well, I mean, after yesterdays incidents..."

„Right. I see. Well, I'm still a bit weak, and little dizzy. But that is not so bad."

„Great. That is normal, you know? Everybody goes through that."

„Physically I have no problems." Will continued and frowned. „But I think about things. Where I am, why I'm here... You know?"

„I see." Duncan answered. „I felt the same way. I mean, who wouldn't? But do not worry. Today, all your questions will be answered."

Will nodded and drank the rest of his tea. He thought for a short while and then turned to Duncan.

„Can I ask you something?" he said.

„Sure. Anytime." Duncan replied.

„How long have you been... well... here?" Will asked.

„In this world, in Aramar, you mean?" Duncan said. Will nodded. „Well, let me think about it. In less than a weak it's been a year since I have come here."

Will looked surprised. „A year! That long?"

„Yes, so it is." Duncan said. „A year."

„Doesn't that bother you?" Will asked. „I mean, being here, in this world, instead of at home?"

„No, not at all. I don't mind." Will looked at him disbelieving. „You know, all this here has its charme. It is so... old-fashioned, at least compared to our world. Almost like medieval times. I like that."

„Good for you, Duncan." Will replied. „Personally, I don't like it at all. I prefer the modern stuff."

„All right. I understand that." Duncan said nodding. „I used to feel like that. At first, I did not like it here at all. But you get used to it over time. I mean, you have just been here for one day. What can you expect?" For a moment Duncan paused and thought. Then he said: „The way I see it, it is like a vacation. At first, you cannot get used to the hotel and the area and all that. But over time, you like it. Here, it is just like that. So be patient."

Will let out a silent laugh. „Vacation. Well, that's a... strange comparison. Farfetched. But I like a part of it, because eventually every vacation ends sometimes and you get to go home. I hope it's the same here."

Duncan did not give an answer, but nodded and smiled strangely, at least so it seemed to Will. He found that odd. But before he could say anything, Duncan took the plates and stood up. He said: „We should go and see Eeza. He is expecting us." With the plates in the hand he went towards the kitchen, but he paused halfway, turned around to Will and added: „You should change your clothes before we go. In that closet next to your bed upstairs are some clothes that should fit you."

„You mean, I should wear something like you do?" Will asked and raised an eyebrow.

„Yes, that would be a good idea. You won't attract attention that way." Duncan returned. „I think that you have seen that there are people that do not want you here. I guess you do not want them to spot you immediately."

„If you say so..."

„Actually, it would not matter if you wear the clothes from out world here or run through the streets naked. The result would always be the same: They would look at you askant and deem you mad."

„Sounds like you've already tried it." Will said with a grin on his face.

Thereupon, Duncan laughed loudly and finally vanished in the kitchen.

Will sat at the table and was deep in thoughts. He did not like the thought at all that he should dress like the people here, for the medieval clothing did not appeal to him at all. But he knew that it could not be wrong to trust the advice of someone who had already been here a year.

He ascended the stairs to the second floor and marched towards the bed he had slept in. He went through the doorway and turned left, where the closet stood. A bit hesitating he opened the door of the closet, which uttered a wooden creaking. In the wardrobe he found the clothes that Duncan had spoken of: an olive shirt with long sleeves, long, light brown pants and a pair of brown boots.

A bit reluctant Will took the three garments, carried them over to the bed and put them on it. Then he started to undress himself. He took off his black t-shirt and stripped off his jeans. His shoes and his hoody he seemed to have taken off yesterday, for he did not wear them and could not find them, which he found strange. But he knew that they were in a hurry, so he did not think about it for now.

Quickly he slipped into the brown pants, and the shirt over his head. Both things seemed to be made from a harder fabric than his stuff, and were therefore a bit uncomfortable. The cloth scratched a little, and Will could not move as freely as in his clothes. But he said to himself that would surely get used to it.

He did not take off his socks, for he did not want to put the boots on with naked feet. He hated that feeling. He was sure that his socks would not draw any attention.

Eventually, Will was finished. He felt very strange in that garments. He almost wished to have a mirror, just to see how weird he was looking. He especially disliked the shirt, for it was to long and covered half of his thighs. But he did not feel like complaining to somebody about it. He said to himself that it was en vogue, and left it at that.

Will went back down into the first floor, where Duncan was already waiting for him.

„Looking good." he said and smiled. „But I forgot to give you something. Here, that goes with the shirt." With these words he gave Will a brown leather belt.

„Oh, thanks, that's..." Will replied, a bit surprised, and took the belt.

„You have to wear it like I do." Duncan said and pointed at the belt that he wore over the shirt at the waist.

„Like that? Not under the shirt, at the pants, as it is customary?"

Duncan laughed. „Customary in our world, but not here. Here, you wear the belt like that."

„But... doesn't this look like I was wearing a mini-skirt?" Will asked.

Duncan laughed again, this time louder. „Nobody would think that here. All mean wear that here. Now come on, we are in a hurry."

A bit reluctantly, Will trapped the belt around his waist. „Like that?" he asked as he was finished.

„Terrific." Duncan replied.

„If you say so. I just think that I look very weird." Will said.

„Oh, don't mind it. You are no the only one there." Duncan said smirking.

„Oh, really?"

„Yes. I, too, think that you look very weird." and laughed loudly about his joke. Will made a sarcastic laugh, but did not say anything. „Come on, let's go."

Duncan opened the door, and the two boys went out. The sun shone bright from the sky, and Will had to protect his eyes in the first moment, because he was heavily dazzled. But this condition went by soon. Duncan now went first to Eeza's house, and Will followed him.

At his arrival, he had not been able to examine Cestilla, for there was no time. Now he could look around in peace.

Now Will saw that the houses did not look as similar as he had thought at first. They were all built in the same style and seemed to be made from the same wood, but there were some clear differences. There were small one-storied houses, but also some who had two stories. In fact, only very few houses were small and seemed like cottages. Most of them were big enough to house a whole family. Probably because they did exactly that.

Still, everything seemed very primitive to Will. Where he came from no house had less than four stories, least of all made of wood. The ones in Cestilla were indeed made of wood. Actually, every part of them were made of wood: the walls, the doors, the roof and everything else. Many of them even had a wooden fence built around them, which appeared like a miniature version of the big picket fence that enclosed the village. Many houses had also gardens, mostly behind them. They were not bigger than a single room, but in return richly planted with various shrubberies, grasses and flowers.

Other than at Wills arrival of yesterday, the inhabitants of Cestilla roamed the whole village. Will saw men strolling around with crates. He saw women carrying a bucket on their head or food in their hands. One man led a horse on its reins through the village. All seemed to be working zealously. Will was surprised by that, for it was very different to his worlds. There, the people he saw on the streets were all walking from point A to point B and seemed to be stressed and in a hurry. The people here were clearly doing busy work, but they gave a cozily and happy impression.

As Will was walking behind Duncan through the village, he could not help but notice that most of the people stared at him. They followed him with their eyes when he walked by, some pointed at him, and others whispered something in their neighbour's ear. Thereby, they all had a smile on their face and seemed to be delighted. Will found that strange, but did not say anything for now. He thought that he would be given the reason in a moment anyway.

Duncan followed a broad path that was crossway to the large road that lead from one end of Cestilla to the other. They path lead along between two rows of houses. Duncan ignored the first house on both sides. He then went towards the second one on the right side. It looked different than the other houses and stood out, although it was still built in the same style as the others. But it had a second floor that was smaller than the rest of the house and caught the eye. It looked like some had had put a smaller house on the roof of the first house. Also, Eeza's house was not square, but had a round, bent back end.

„This is Eeza's house." Duncan said as they stood before it. „We are here."

Duncan opened the door and let Will enter first. One after another they stepped into the house.

Eeza's house not only looked different from the outside, but also the inside differed greatly from Armári's house. Particularly noticeable was the smell that was in the air. Will could not identify it. But not because it was unknown, but because it was a composition of various smells. Every time he drew a breath through the nose, he smelled something different. Once it was wood, then it was animal dung, and another time some sweet fruits. Some odours Will could not define. Eeza seemed to conducting various experiments here, which caused those scents. Although, it was hard to say if it was the house that gave of the smells, or Eeza himself.

The appearance of the house also differed from the others. Although it was built in the same style as Armári's house, Eeza's house was considerably larger. It was almost twice as high, but without having a visible second floor. The house was generally larger, not only in its height. All walls were bigger, and there was much more space. Almost too much space for a single person.

On the walls there were a lot of large shelves, filled with countless books and scrolls. To the right of the entrance was a big table on which lay many papers, most of them written on. A thick book rested on them.

Across the entrance, at the other end of the house, stood a big desk with many books and papers on it, and an inkpot with a feather pen.

Eeza sat on that table, and next to him stood Thêl. The warrior was crooked over the table, and the two men were sunk in a conversation.

„How is our quest going on?" Eeza was asking Thêl.

„No news of Armári." Thêl replied. „Ney-Ya remains hidden."

„And what about the Athame?"

„You know who possesses it." Thêl said. „Obtaining it is as good as impossible."

„Then there are no good news." Eeza sighed.

„I fear not." Thêl said, shaking his head. „And there is a message from the west."

„Speak."

„It seems that Garagarth continues to make trouble. It does not look like somebody could stop him."

In this moment Will and Duncan approached the desk. Duncan interrupted Thêl. „What is a Garagarth?" he asked, for he was very curious.

„Not A Garagarth, THE Garagarth." Eeza explained and thereby sounded like a teacher. „Garagarth is a demon of the worst kind. He is very powerful, and he does not treat humans with kindliness." With a dart he stood up. „But for now, he is the least of our problems. There are other things that demand our attention." As he said these words, he looked at will and made a step towards him. His old but friendly eyes glinted. „I am happy to see you, my boy, and I wish you a good morrow. These clothes really suit you. How was your first night in Aramar?"

„Well, good, I guess. Better than the awakening afterwards." Will answered.

„I know what you mean." Eeza replied. „It is all still unusual to you, is it not? But do not worry, you will surely settle in. All in good time."

„I don't know. But if you say so..." Will said and scratched his head. „It's hard to fit in with all those people out there staring at me. Why ever they do that."

„We will get to that." Eeza said. „But I can assure you, outside of the village, nobody will look at you like that. The people here know that you can from a foreign world. For them, this is uncommon and exciting. But outside of Cestilla, nobody knows about you. At least, I hope so."

Duncan put a hand on Will's shoulder. „You are, as we say, a legal alien."

„Oh no, please, do not start singing that song again." Thêl suddenly said loudly. „I still have a headache from last time."

Will turned around to Duncan and said in bewilderment: „They know that song. But..."

„Remember, I have been here for a year." Duncan replied impishly. „Many things can happen in such a long time."

Thereupon, all four of them laughed.

Eeza then went back behind his desk and looked at will with his friendly eyes. „Well now." he said. „I know that you have many questions. Now it is time for answers. Ask, and I will answer as good as I can."

Without having to think long, Will said: „The most important question is obvious: Why have you brought me here? What am I supposed to do here?"

Eeza nodded. „Let me be honest. The condition of our land is bad. It is oppressed and tormented by four kings and their master Beléssan. Aramar has suffered for many years, and we had to endure it. But we have never given up hope. For it was foretold that a Chosen One would come, who would liberate our land and bring peace. And this Chosen One, my boy, is you!"

Will was like thunderstruck. He stared at Eeza, and tried to handle what he had just heard. But he was unable to, and eventually he said, baffled and agitated: „What? Me? You cannot be serious. How could I save your world? I'm just a common human being, not different from any other."

„To you it may seem so." Eeza replied. „But you are wrong. Fate has chosen you. It was fate that has guided your steps to us through the world gate."

„You... you mean that dimension gate?" Will asked. „But it was you who opened that, wasn't it?"

„That is true, we did open it." Eeza said. „But that was all we did."

„The magic that fuels those gates is ancient." Thêl added. „It has a will of its own. Where a door opens and who it allows to go through it, that it decides for itself."

Will raised an eyebrow. „You got to be kidding me."

„Not at all." Eeza replied. „It may sound strange, granted, but it is true. Magic is always something uncommon."

Will wiped his face with his hand. „But why me? Why are you so dead sure that I'm the Chosen One?"

„I can tell you that." Eeza began. „There is a prophecy saying that strange things would occur when the advent of the Chosen One is imminent.

Well, only a couple of days ago, a boy in a village at the southern coast was caught murdering a man and robbing his gold. This boy was brought here and convicted and imprisoned in our court. The boy was only fourteen! A very unusual age for murder and theft, is it not?

Also, the appearing of Garagarth, of which we had spoken, must be seen as a sign. For the demon is actually deemed dead. And still, he now roams the west of Aramar and kills our fellow countrymen.

A third sign comes from Lonesome Rock in the ocean off the northern shore. It is said that strange lights have appeared at night, floating over the water and vanishing behind the rock."

„That is true. I might also add that that General who turned up... Durzog or whatever his name was... must also be a sign." Thêl said. „Normally, none of Beléssans men comes here, except for collecting taxes."

Eeza nodded „I agree. I guess it has something do with his own prophecy."

„His own?" Will asked, completely confused of the things he just heard. „Is there another one?"

„Yes, but it only concerns Beléssan himself." Eeza explained. „It says that he cannot be killed from any living being from this world."

„How convenient." Will thought, but did not say it out loud.

„Therefore, he is especially careful whenever he feels a world gate." Eeza added. „Unfortunately, he also knows the prophecy of the chosen one."

„He knows it?" Will said. „That can't be good."

„Well, he does not know that you are here. So, do not worry."

Will sighed. He thought about everything he had just heard. He could not believe that he was supposed to save a whole land. He, who was always running away from others. He was neither a warrior nor was he courageous. He had to admit, he had never been interested in the problems of others, only in his own. How should he redeem somebody or something?

He thought long, and eventually he folded his arms and said: „I'm sorry, Eeza, but I fear I cannot help you. I am the wrong person. How can I save a whole country, if I can't even help myself? In my world, hardly anybody likes me. I am always mocked and badgered, and I'm only concerned about my own worries. How am I supposed to help you?"

„What happens your world is irrelevant." Eeza replied with a smile. „What you do here, that is was counts. You have been chosen by fate."

„I don't believe in fate." Will said. „You should probably get someone who has what it takes to be a hero, not a coward or an egoist. The best would be if you sent me home in my world."

For a moment Eeza, Thêl and Duncan stared at Will, and then Eeza said. „I understand. Unfortunately, sending you back is a bit of a problem."

„What do you mean?" Will asked looked at Eeza askance. „You can't do it?"

„No, we can." the old man replied. „But there is a problem with that. Let me explain. Although Beléssan oppresses our country, there is at least peace between him and the kingdoms of Aramar, for that is also in his best interest. But that can change as fast as the weather, for Beléssan is very changeable. The smallest threat or offence is enough for him to declare martial law and eventually war. That is something none of the kingdoms want to risk. Because it does not matter how many soldiers a realm has, against Beléssans power any battle is futile, and they know it.

Well, Beléssan on the other hand knows about the prophecy, and therefore he considers every stranger and every world gate as an offence and a crime. The opening of any gate is punishable by death. Luckily for us, opening a gate that leads from another world into our worlds leaves no traces and no proof, and therefore we can use them without peril. Unfortunately, things are completely different with a gate leading from our world into another world. It has to be built, and completed with magic. It exists eternally, if it is not destroyed, and can be used often. But that also means that Beléssan can feel who has built it. If we were to create one and he would find it, he would destroy our village in an instant. And in his rage he would declare war on the other cities. Therefore, we would doom all of Aramar. We cannot take that risk. I hope you understand that."

Will shook his head in disbelief. He wanted to reply something, but he could not find the right words. He pondered, and eventually he said, staring blankly into space: „I understand. You are forcing me to save your land and risk my life. But you don't care about my feelings at all."

„What are you saying?" Eeza replied. „That is not true. We do not force you to do anything."

„I understand very well!" Will suddenly screamed, gazing at Eeza with angry eyes. „You've brought me here against my will, you've kidnapped me! And now you are holding me captive here! In this world! But this is not my home! I don't wanna be here, and I don't care about it! Why didn't you just stay out of my life!? Why didn't you just leave me alone!?"

With these words Will ran away from the desk and out of Eeza's house. He vanished behind the door and slammed it shut.

„Wait, no!" Duncan shouted. He wanted to run after him, but Thêl held him back.

„Let him go, he has to be alone now." the warrior said. „But follow him with some distance. He should not leave the village. That would be dangerous for him."

Duncan nodded and ran out of the house too.

Afterwards, Thêl turned to Eeza. „Why did you tell him that story?" he said. „It is not true. Opening any gate is easy, and can never be traced. So why did you lie to him?"

„If I would have told him the truth, he would have only begged me to send him home until I had complied." Eeza answered. „But he must stay, he must acknowledge that he truly belongs here. Trust me, he will what is true. Granted, I do not like it either. But it was necessary. I just did what had to be done."

„You will never convince me of that." Thêl said, shaking his head. „But what if one of the villagers tells him the truth?"

„They will not, and they cannot." Eeza replied. „For the moment, they believe that sending him home means the death of our country. With a little help, of course."

Thêl looked strictly at the old wizard. „Is this kind of magic even allowed?"

„I do not care." Eeza said. „It is for a greater good. It is for the sake of Aramar. So do not lecture me on that, Thêl. I do not have to explain myself to you."

Thêl sighed and then looked at the exit door. „You do know that he will hate you for that, right?"

„I know. I matters not." Eeza retorted. „We all have to make sacrifices if were are to get rid of Beléssan." For a moment, Eeza was silent. He then said: „You know, I understand him. I am not angry with him." He scratched his head. „I would have responded the same way in his stead."

„Right you are." Thêl said. „Truth be told, he took it better than I had expected."


	5. The Graveyard of Cestilla

CHAPTER FIVE

**THE GRAVEYARD OF CESTILLA**

The sun shone heavily on the houses of Cestilla. It was noon, and it stood high in the sky. This was the warmest time of the day, and the inhabitants of the village were now seeking shade wherever they could. Most of them were in their houses at this time of day, either for the shade or to have their lunch.

Will did not care about the sun, he sought no shadow. He himself cast a big shadow. He was sorrowful, angry and desperate. A multitude of feelings raged inside of him.

His anger at Eeza and the others was great. He thought it unbelievable that they brought him from his world and now demanded such things like saving a whole land from him. He was supposed to defeat and kill someone who could beat whole armies all on his own. What could he do? He was just a normal human being, and cowardly and egoistic withal. Surely there were enough people in Aramar who could fight better than him and who were more courageous. Thêl was the best proof for that. Will remembered how fast and canny he had killed that lizard creature. Thêl was without a doubt a skilled warrior, and respectable too. Why could he not kill this Beléssan? Why am I so special, Will thought.

‚Beléssan cannot be killed from any living being from this world.' he then remembered. How very convenient that was. Eeza and the others believed in the prophecy. It was just because of it that they deemed him a hero. But Will saw the things down-to-earth. He did not believe in prophecies and fate. Also, why did it have to be him? Was he the only person in Aramar from another world? No, there was also Duncan. He was from another world too. Although Will had to admit that he would not lay the fate of a whole world in his hands. No, he would not let him carry such a burden, just as little as himself.

But that was not what bugged him the most. It bugged him that they refused to send him back to his world, to give him what he desired most. Will did understand why they could not do it. But it mattered not to him. This was not his home, and he did not care if it would be destroyed or not. As harsh as it may sound, he was only concerned for his own home, his world. He really did not care about what happened to Aramar. Who knew if all that Eeza told him was true. Who knew if the situation was really that bad. Maybe he just wanted to vindicate his actions.

All this made Will wonder: Did he really not believe that a prophecy chose him a hero? Or did he just not want to bear this responsibility?

Suddenly Will heard a voice behind him. „Hey, wait up!" It was Duncan that came running towards him agitated.

„Leave me alone." Will said cold, without turning around.

„Wait. I just want to talk." Duncan wheezed, all out of breath.

„But I don't!" Will said loud and eventually turned around. „How would you know how I feel?"

„Well, for starters, I went through the same thing..." Duncan began.

But Will interrupted him. „I don't care. I'm not in the mood for talking. Just leave me alone." He sighed and stroke his hair. Then he said, in a calm tone: „Listen, I know that I'm not to blame you for that. All that is not your fault. But I just want to think and be alone. Okay?"

Duncan looked at him and nodded: „Understood. All right. I will leave you alone for now. We can talk later." Will nodded, and Duncan went off, but before that he said: „Just do you and all of us a favour and stay here in the village. Nobody will stop you if you want to leave. But you do know what beasts are lurking out there. It would be best if you stay in Cestilla, safe."

„Agreed." Will said. „Maybe you're right. I wouldn't know where to go anyway."

After these words the two boys parted ways. Duncan went back the way he had come. Will continued to explore the village while in thoughts.

He follow the big path leading from one end of the village to the other. He went along the way and observed the houses around him. As he had already noticed, they were all built in the same style, were made of the same wood and had the same decorations. Still, they differed in size and floors.

Will noticed the houses on the right side of the path were all smaller and stood closer to each other. They were also much more of them then of the houses on the left side, which were bigger and of which he could only see four in the lower half of the village.

He soon came across a big house he saw standing directly next to the entrance of the village. It was bigger than all the other he had seen before, and it had a distinctive second floor. In front of the house was a wooden porch with a railing. Above the entrance door hung a large sign with a beer mug and a meat leg on it. Will gathered from this that the house must be an inn or a tavern.

The door was open, and a terrific scent of meat leaked out, as if someone was roasting a juicy pig on the grill. Will found that odor very tempting, but he was not hungry and not in the mood to eat in the company of other people, and so he turned away before he might decided otherwise.

He went away from the inn. On the other side of the way he saw a house that was out of place. It was made of stone, which was dark grey. It was smaller, much smaller than the other houses. It must have been very old, for it seemed lapsed. The walls were partly cracked and had holes, the door was hanging tilted in the hinges, the windows were smashed, and spider webs were everywhere.

As Will went closer, he saw that the house was not a particular dwelling but belonged to a graveyard. Behind the house a large area stretched out that was bordered by a stone wall. On the graveyard grew a large thick hedge. Everywhere inside the wall stood small grey tombstones out of the ground, one after the other. They seemed like grey teeth standing out of the grass-covered mouth of a giant monster.

To the left of the hedge were three rows of graves, but only one row to the right. The gravestones all looked different: some were bigger than others, and they had varied forms. Some where rounded, others square. Some stones were quite unshaped and seemed to have been treated sloppy. Most of the tombstones were old; they were cracked and the inscription was hard to read. The whole cemetery seemed to be older than the rest of Cestilla. Will had the feeling to be in another period of time.

Will decided to explore the graveyard. He went through the iron gate that was now open, and marched with leisurely steps between the graves. Will had always thought cemeteries to be interesting. Although he did not believe in ghosts, gravesites always had an eerie atmosphere for him. He had once visited a graveyard at night, but had not dared to go far, for he had become scared. He preferred going during the day, investigating all corners and tombs.

The whole graveyard smelled like freshly mown grass. Indeed the grass covering the place looked cut. While he walked between the graves, he read some names on the gravestones. He could not make out the inscription on some. Other graves did not have a name at all, for reasons Will did not knew. But many had the name of the deceased on them. Jahan, Ingolo, Kargan, Adámegil, Magloth, Carom... all of them inhabitants of Cestilla that had found their peace in the hereafter.

While Will was walking between the graves on the right side, he suddenly saw a young woman standing before a round tombstone. She had her hands folded in front of her chest and seemed to be praying. She looked familiar to Will. As he saw her black hair and the red, headscarf, he remembered. It was the same woman that had warned Thêl and him of the General as they had come into the village yesterday.

Will went a few steps closer and looked at the gravestone. ‚Melagost' was engraved on it. He wondered who this person might have been.

As Will directed his gaze from the gravestone to the woman, he suddenly noticed that she looked at him. But she was not surprised or startled. Quite the contrary, she was actually smiling.

„So we meet again." she suddenly said with a gently voice .  
Will was surprised in the first moment. „Oh. Yes... yes, so it seems." he stuttered. „I remember, you warned us yesterday. That was good. Thank you."

„My pleasure." she answered. „It was in all our interest. By the way, my name is Ferénni."

„Pleased to meet you." Will did not really know what to say. He was never good with women. Ferénni's kindly smile made him nervous. To distract from that, he looked at the gravestone and asked: „So, who was Melagost?"

Now Ferénni too looked at the gravestone. She was still smiling, but her eyes seemed to be empty. „He was my fiancé. He died in a battle against Beléssan's warriors, when they attacked his home town in the north. Everybody told him that it was futile, and that he and his fellows were outnumbered. But he did not want to hear it. It was about his old home. I guess I have been the only one to understand him. Unfortunately, the others were right. He and his men had no chance and were felled in a short and bloody battle. Some say that Beléssan himself had partaken in it, and my fiancé attacked him. Needless to say, it was in vain, and Beléssan killed him like a bug. He never had any chance."

„I guess he did now about the prophecy." Will said. „Anyone from this world cannot kill him, it is said."

„Oh, he knew about it." Ferénni replied. „But he had always deemed it a worthless saying, made by cowardly and lazy men who do not want to fight their battles themselves. It saddens me that he was wrong, as it seems."

„I'm sorry." Will said quietly.

„Do not worry." Ferénni dismissed. „That was a long time ago. I am over it. I have learned to be optimistic and to see life from the bright side. Of course his death did afflict me greatly, but I could hardly mourn forever. He would not have wanted that. And also, he died honorable, and for something that he loved and that he believed in."

„That is admirable." Will said, though more to himself. „I wish I would be able to do such a thing."

Thereupon Ferénni turned to him. She smiled now more than before. „Yes, I have heard of that. A great honor was bestowed upon you."

„Honor?" Will said cynically. „As if. It is a responsibility, and it is forced upon me."

„Forced?" Ferénni replied astonished. „Why do you say that?"

„Well, in all honesty, how much of a choice do I have?" Will said. „Of course I can refuse, but then I will always have to live with the thought that I have disappointed all of those people. They expect me to work wonders and free this land. Me all of all people! I am neither a hero nor a warrior. I don't even think that I'm a good man."

„But you are, even if you may not believe it." Ferénni said. „Why else would fate have chosen you?"

„I don't believe in fate."

„But what then do you believe in?" Ferénni asked.

„I believe that everybody overrates me." Will said, shaking his head. „I believe that this responsibility is too much for me alone."

Ferénni laughed. „But you do not have to bear it alone." she said. „You have friends that support you. Eeza, Thêl, Duncan. There are plenty of others who I am sure would be glad to help you."

„Well, I don't know about that." Will said. „I don't know if I can trust these people or believe what they tell me."

Thereupon, Ferénni laughed again. „I can understand that you are not well-minded to them at the moment. But one thing I am sure about: You can trust them. Most of all Eeza. I know him longer than you do, and although he may seem strange now and then, he would never lie."

Will did not answer. He did not really know what to say upon that.

„Tell me, what is so bad about being chosen?" Ferénni suddenly said. „It is a great honor."

„An honor? Well, if you say so..." Will returned. „I think it is a responsibility that I cannot cope with. How could I be a match for such a monster as Beléssan. I haven't even seen him, only heard of him, and I'm already afraid of him."

„And would that be different if the enemy had any other name?" Ferénni asked with a smirk.

„I guess not." Will answered. „That's because I could get easily killed. And I don't like that at all. I really do enjoy living, you know?" Ferénni nodded, and Will continued: „When I was younger, I always imagined being a great knight in a faraway land, slaying dragons and saving people. And even today I like to hide from the world in my daydreams." He laughed short and quietly. „I always used to dream about being someone different. To be in a different place. And now, now I am. But I have not imagined it to be like this. My own adventure looked quite different in my head."

Ferénni nodded. „I understand that, very well." she replied. „Our own imagination is something wonderful. It lets me be together with Melagost again. But reality is always unlike our dreams. We cannot choose it. But you should consider that being the Chosen One is an honor that is bestowed on nobody else."

„Yes, that is exactly what bothers me." Will answered with a sorrowful face.

„Oh, do not say that." Ferénni said. „It is not as bad as you make it. Also, you would not be the first one to give up his life for this country and the people that live in it. There was even one here in Cestilla. Come on, let me show you."

With these words Ferénni went along the graves to the hindmost end of the graveyard. There, where the wall closed in a bow, was a tomb that was bigger and more pompous than all the others here on the graveyard. The tombstone, a big square block, was decorated with all kinds of characters and images of knights in armor. On the tombstone itself stood a huge statue of a warrior, as big as a living man. The statue was made of stone and held a shield in its hands with a dragon on it. Many arrows were stuck in the warriors' body. His stone eyes were empty.

„That man doesn't look very impressive." Will said. „Who is that?"

„That is Cestíllan." Ferénni replied. „He is one of the greatest heroes of Aramar. This village was built to his honor. Do you know his story?"

Will shook his head. „No."

„Then listen." Ferénni began. „Many, many years Aramar was a land much more savage than it is today. For example, the great protective wall, the Glandia, that today protects the country from the dangerous of the unexplored lands in the east, had not yet been built. Dangers like the frightful eastern warriors, the Ossatari. Many years ago the kingdoms of Aramar were at war with the Ossatari. Unfortunately, they had Aramar outnumbered, and it seemed as if they would conquer the land. Cestíllan had been determined to end this war. One night he crept to the enemy's camp, and killed him in his sleep. Unfortunately, he was discovered, and the eastern warriors followed him. Here, were the village Cestilla stands today, he was felled by an arrow and killed by the warriors. But although they had taken revenge, they were unable to win the war. Without a leader the Ossatari were undetermined and aimless. The soldiers of Aramar managed to kill and disperse them. So Cestíllan had managed to win the war thanks to his dauntless deed."

„Remarkable." Will said. „Just because of this one feat..."

„Even a single man can do much good." Ferénni retorted. With that, she gave him a broad hint that was obvious. „You know what impresses me most?"

„What?"

„I think, Cestíllan knew exactly that his action would cost him his life. It was clear to him from the beginning. But for him, that was worth it to bring peace to his land."

Will nodded, but he did not say anything. He was in thoughts. He knew exactly what Ferénni was going at. For a great and good cause, it was sometimes worth it that you sacrifice the thing you cherish most, even your life. That was something that Will should take to heart. Easier said than done, he thought. His life was the most precious possession that he had.

„I fear I now have to leave you." Ferénni suddenly said. „I have yet many things to attend to. But we will meet again."

„I hope so." Will replied with a smile.

„Think about your responsibility." Ferénni added. „It is a great burden, I give you that. But it is also very important. I would not decline it if I were you, not without thinking about it. I think you actually could cope with it."

Will nodded, but he did not say anything anymore. He now had even more things to think about. For that, he wanted to be alone.

Ferénni waved goodbye, and then she vanished between the rows of tombstones and left Will alone with his thoughts.

As she was out of ear's reach, he found his words: „Thank you, Ferénni. I hope that you're right." he said silently. He wished he had told her directly, but he was too shy for that.

Eventually, Will turned back to the statue of Cestíllan. He looked directly into the lifeless eyes of the monument. As he looked at them, he ask himself who this man was. How he had lived. Most of all, he asked himself what made this man sacrifice his own life for his country. When did he decide that his own life was dispensable and he was happy to die for his country? What must a man do make such a sacrifice?

Will stood at the statue a little longer and thought about the burden he was given. He admired Cestíllan for what he had done. But he thought that he could never do such a thing. He loved his life; there was nothing that was more dear to him. Offering it was beyond all questions. A sacrifice like that he could never make.

After he had stared at the statue for a long while, Will decided to leave the cemetery. All those tombstones started to make him depressive. He did not want to think all the time about the fact that he could die and be buried here.

He slowly walked away from the figure, deep in thoughts. He started walking the path left of the hedge, for he did not want to squeeze between gravestones. Before that, he once again turned around to the statue of Cestíllan. „How did you manage to give up your own life so selfishly? I admire you for that." he said to it. He did not receive any answer, just as he expected. Then he turned away from, walked through the rows of tombs and left the cemetery.


End file.
